What A Heartache
by WhatAboutBreakfast
Summary: Ron's laughter at her confession rang in her ears. She was hurt deeply by Ron's reaction, but she expected something more from him. Something more respectful and sincere. She had expected him to confess his love for her, too. R/H songfic fluff!


  
Title: "What A Heartache"   
Author: Laurie   
E-mail: what_about_breakfast@hotmail.com   
Rated: G - it's just innocent fluff!   
Spoilers: None! :) Pure R/H fluff!   
Review: Please!!! I would love you forever... and ever.   
Summary: Ron's laughter at her confession rang in her ears. She was hurt deeply by Ron's reaction, but she expected something more from him. Something more respectful and sincere. She had expected him to confess his love for her, too.   
Disclaimer: The song belongs to the wonderful, talented Miss Dolly Parton. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling, which means I just, uh, "borrowed" them for this story. I'll return them to you, Miss Rowling, fully functional and, if there's a scratch, contact my insurance agency.   
  
  
**...What A Heartache...**   
  
  


_I thought I saw the promise of forever in your eyes   
I thought that I was sure of what I saw_

  
  


It was already the end of seventh year and Hermione Granger could hardly believe how fast her years at Hogwarts had gone. She felt bittersweet-deep down, she wanted to take a step into the wizarding world by herself, but the sweet confines of Hogwarts were still sacred to her heart. 

Also dear to her heart were the friendships she had made over those seven years. One particular, ginger-haired boy came to mind, and she felt herself blushing deeply at the thought of him. 

Hermione had developed an odd sort of crush on Ron Weasley over the last three or four years. In fifth year, Ron had asked her to the Halloween ball "only as friends" but the night ended with Hermione and Ron sharing their first kiss. Ever since, they had become closer and closer as a couple. They even had stopped feuding over the small things that seemed to always annoy them the most. 

And that was one more reason why Hermione felt bittersweet. 

Throughout their relationship, the two had never spoken the word "love." But, as time went on, Hermione fell in love with Ron, and she could never bring herself to tell him. Why speak of love now if they had never spoken of it before? 

Then the rejection issue would come to mind. What if he didn't love her back? What if she told him and he blatantly replied that he had never and would never love her as more than just a close friend?   
  
  


_You led me to believe that I was special in your life_

  
  


Lying in her dormitory, she sighed deeply. She knew she would have to confront Ron about her true feelings for him, even if it meant putting herself out on the line for rejection. 

She stumbled out of bed and strolled down to the common room. As she cleared the last step in her flowing nightgown of lavender and pale blue, she noticed a familiar shade of red hair peeking just over the top of a chair near the fire. 

A smile spread across her features and she approached the chair. 

Ron Weasley sat motionless, his eyes closed, and his chest rising and falling. 

She realized he was asleep and took a seat on the couch near where Ron sat. 

He awoke a few moments later and stretched animatedly, rubbing his eyes vigorously. His eyes fell on Hermione and he smiled just slightly. "Hello," he greeted. 

She smirked. "Hi Ron," she said, and the smirk suddenly fell from her face as the reality of what she was going to tell him came to mind. "Ron, I needed to talk to you…" 

Ron squirmed in his chair slightly and looked at her seriously. "Oh yeah?" 

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. "Ron, I need to tell you something. If I don't get this out, I'll never be able to live with myself." She locked her gaze with his, then continued. "Ronald Weasley, I'm in love with you." 

He didn't even blink. 

"I've loved you for years, but I've been too frightened to ever admit it..." she trailed off, tears welling in her eyes at his silence. "Please, Ron, say something..." 

Ron sat in a stunned silence for a moment before his face broke into a smile and he let out a genuine laugh, a laugh that caused Hermione's heart to shatter into pieces. 

Hermione looked at him, hurt, pain, and anger weaved into her face. 

Ron stopped laughing and said, in all seriousness, "I thought you were going to tell me something important, like you were marrying Draco or something!" 

"This **is** important! How could you? Oh, Ron..." Hermione burst into tears and ran from the room, her hands covering her mouth.   
  
  


_So I left my heart wide open for the fall   
What a heartache you turned out to be_

  
  


The entire Hogwarts Express ride back to King's Cross Station, Hermione sat silent in the compartment with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, staring blankly out the window at the passing scenery. 

A tear slipped down her cheek as Hermione shook her head slowly. She loved him...and he had laughed at her. He had laughed at her. 

The same rejection she had been dreading had returned, and with a vengeance. All of her hopes for the future were diminished because of Ron's stupid laugh. How could he do such a thing to her? How could he be so insensitive with her feelings? 

Harry had awoken an hour or so later to find Hermione still in tears. She explained the situation to him right away and he stalked off to find Ron. 

What a heartache Ron had turned out to be.   
  
  


_What a heartache, what a heartache   
Love ain't always what it appears to be   
What a heartache you turned out to be_

  
  


She suddenly realized the train was slowing and her eyes focused on the scenery outside. 

Buildings were now in view and, as the train slowed to a complete stop, Platform Nine And Three Quarters awaited outside. 

Hermione grabbed her belongings and rushed outside, knocking down a few first-years in the midst. 

Those same bittersweet feelings of leaving Hogwarts had left and now, all Hermione had wanted to do was leave. She was finished with Hogwarts, the memories of Ron still fresh in her mind.   
  
  


_I thought I'd found a safe and loving place inside your heart   
And I was warm and willing anytime   
The same soft lips that kissed me sweet were lying from the start   
But I swear I thought your love was genuine   
What a heartache you turned out to be_

  
  


She ran through the barrier back into King's Cross Station and glanced around. Ron's parents stood near the barrier, talking quietly to each other. 

The Granger's, who stood next to the Weasley's, waved animatedly at Hermione, and she rushed towards them. 

After a quick family hug, Hermione and her parents made their way towards the exit. 

As she exited, she heard her name being called by a familiar voice. She ignored it, knowing who it was, and followed her parents out of King's Cross Station.   
  
  


_What a heartache, what a heartache   
Like a switchblade that cuts quick and deep   
What a heartache you turned out to be_

  
  


**Two weeks later...**   
  


Hermione sat at her desk, looking over a large book of wizarding schools for graduates. She drummed her fingers insipidly on the pages of the book, bored as all get out. 

She had never felt so lonely and isolated in all her life. She felt lost, abandoned, like a child without its mother.   
  
  


_It just goes to show that you never can tell   
I really thought that I knew you well   
I still can't believe I could be deceived so easily   
Are all these wishes I'm wishing to myself   
Just rusty coins in a wishing well_

  
  
Ron's laughter at her confession rang in her ears. He haunted her dreams. She was hurt deeply by Ron's reaction, but she expected something more from him. Something more respectful and sincere. She had expected him to confess his love for her, too. She had always believed he had loved her, but his rejection was obvious by his wretched laughter. Rhetorical questions wracked her heart to no end, and she felt herself becoming jaded by her feelings towards Ron.   
  
  


_Wishes come true, they come false as well   
It's too late for you and me   
Oh, what a heartache, what a heartache   
Love is two-faced and easy to believe_

  
  


A sudden tapping at the window alerted Hermione to her closed bedroom window. 

A familiar tiny owl hovered, tapping occasionally against the glass. 

Hermione hesitated before rushing over and pulling the window open in one swift movement. Pigwidgeon soared into the room and immediately perched itself on the end of Hermione's bed, almost as if it knew the letter it was carrying was far too important to show off. 

She grabbed the letter and tore it open slowly, then began to read the messy scrawl.   
  


_Hermione,   
Before I say anything else, I hope you're doing well because...I'm not.   
As I'm beginning to write this, I'm tempted to just throw this letter away and pretend like you never said anything to me. I want to pretend that we can go back to the way it was before. But I can't.   
Hermione, I had the nerve to laugh at you. And for that, I'm an ignorant git. You don't deserve someone as low as me. You ought to visit Victor Krum. I'm sure he treats you much better than I ever could.   
But, either way, the truth of it all is this: Hermione, I love you, too. I've wanted to tell you for ages but, like I said, I'm an ignorant prat. I've been too frightened to admit it.   
Take it or leave it, Hermione. If you ever want to talk, send me an owl and we can meet up in the Leaky Cauldron or something.   
You may not forgive me, but now you know that I've loved you for ages.   
I love you, Hermione Granger. I hope you still feel the same.   
-Ron_   
  


Hermione stared at the letter, her hands trembling. He loved her. He _loved_ her. 

She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, and began to write.   
  
  


A letter arrived an hour or so later, delivered by a small brown owl. It soared into Ronald Weasley's bedroom and dropped it into his open hand.   
  


_Ron,   
See you at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow around four. I'll be waiting.   
-Hermione_   
  


Ron flipped the letter over in his hands, inspecting it for more of her handwriting. He was met by blank parchment, sending disappointment flooding his body. 

He set the letter down on his bedside table and crawled back into bed. "Women..." he muttered dejectedly before falling into a restless sleep.   
  
  


_What a heartache, what a heartache   
What a mistake to think I could believe   
Oh, what a heartache you turned out to be   
Oh, what a heartache you turned out to be_

  
  


Hermione sat motionless in the Leaky Cauldron, waiting anxiously for any sign of Ron. So far, only a few people had meandered in and, yet, there was still no Ron. 

He's not coming, she thought frantically. _He thinks you haven't forgiven him. _

Have you forgiven him? Another question popped into her mind. 

She was too busy debating with herself to notice that the door to the Leaky Cauldron had opened and a tall, red-haired man stepped into the room. 

_Of course I've forgiven him! How couldn't I?_

The man walked slowly over to where Hermione sat. Taking a seat next to her, he ordered a butterbeer and waited for her to notice. 

She looked up a moment later and their gazes met. 

Tears swelled in her eyes at the sight of him. 

"Oh, Ron," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. 

Ron said nothing. He held her tight, burying his face into her bushy hair. 

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, taking a deep breath of her floral shampoo. 

"I love you, too," she said, pulling away. 

Ron ran a hand through her hair, letting his hand rest on the back of her neck. 

"I'm so glad you came," she smiled, tears streaming freely down her barren cheeks. 

"I am, too," he replied, and, hardly waiting until the words were out of his mouth, he pulled her towards him and kissed her eagerly. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, intoxicated by the feel of his lips on hers. 

What a heartache Ron didn't turn out to be.   
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note**: So... did ya like it?? R&R, would ya? Please? It's my first HP fic... I'd love ya forever! :D 


End file.
